


I Need You Tonight

by MissAllySwan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Romance, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Olivia calls Elliot for comfort after her ordeal with Lewis.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit or any of its characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

After I got out of the hospital, I went to the precinct and gave my statement. As I spoke, I could remember each minute—every second—that I spent with Lewis over the last four days. It made me skin crawl and I felt disgusting. After I finished Cassidy got me out of here. He took me his place, rather than the hotel they wanted to put me up in, at my request.

I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and took a breath.

"Do you want me to go get you some stuff? Clothes and maybe some food?" He asks me and I replied only with a nod. I did need clothes and other stuff. I would be here for a while and there was no way in hell I was going back to my apartment anytime soon.

"I'll be back soon, babe."

I nodded.

I took a breath as slowly fell back onto the bed.

The first moment in days that I was alone in silence. The first moment in days where I should be able to breathe. But I felt like I'm just going to drown in my own thoughts.

I turned on the shower. I stripped and got in. I stood there as the hot water streamed down my body. I could still see Lewis' face as he continuously tortured me when I shut my eyes. I opened them again. Every time I shut them, all I see is Lewis.

I feel like I'm slowly dying.

I was in clean clothes I got from Brian's drawers. I sat on bed and tried not to think about him, all I could see was his face. That smirk as he would light a cigarette and put it on me. When he would laugh as he put the scolding hot hangers. Or when he would put his mouth on me and his hands would run up and down my body, making me wanting to jump out of skin.

He's in prison now, but Lewis is stuck in my head.

I sit here alone.

I will mostly likely deny it, if anyone asked if I wanted them to stay, but I don't want that.

The thought of being alone makes me only think of my time alone with Lewis.

I stared at the bag in the corner.

I go over and pick up Brian's cell phone. Before finally, dialing a number, I tried to figure out what to say. I couldn't think of what to say exactly. But I dialed the number, so I knew something would come out of my mouth.

It kept ringing until it went to voicemail.

"Leave a message after the beep."

It beeped.

"Hi it's me—Olivia. And I—I didn't know who else to call. I know you've probably heard what happened and I'm alright, I guess. I'm alive. I should be lucky, I guess. Anyways, I haven't heard from you in two years now. I don't know where you are and how you are. But I know one thing and that I could always talk to you about anything. I'm sitting here all alone. But I'll be okay. I know you probably won't listen to this and maybe you won't care. You've probably moved on by now, but I just—I just really wanted to talk to you. I miss you and I uh—I need you. I need the man who was my partner for over a decade. I need the man that knew me better than anyone. I really just need you now." I said for the message, my voice breaking near the end until my eyes became blurry with the tears. I then started to cry.

Then I heard this noise over the phone; rustling.

"Liv?" Elliot answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

The next day, I went to the coffee shop to meet him. We had agreed that a conversation after this long would be better suited face to face. I didn't really want to go out after everything that happened, but I also knew I would have to eventually face the world. I put on some sunglasses and then sat in the back corner of the coffee shop. I waited with a large cup of decaf coffee and tapped my index finger against the table anxiously as I waited. _I hope he shows._ I glanced to my left at the clock on the wall and noticed it was five minutes past the time we agreed to meet. Another five past and I was beginning to truly wonder if he would show up; but then he did.

"Sorry I'm late." Elliot said as he walked over to the corner once he saw me. "Traffic's a bitch."

"We are in New York." I replied, standing up and giving him a hug. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Elliot sat down and I sat back down in my seat as our barista came over to our table, upon seeing Elliot join me. "Coffee black." He told her before turning back to me. "You cut your hair." He observed.

"I did." I nodded. It was an impulse after what happened. I remember looking in the mirror—I just had to do something. And cutting my hair seemed like the best thing to do.

"You know I was about to call you when I heard about what happened on the news." Elliot wanted me to know that. "And then you did—I am really glad we're doing this." I honestly was but in a way I also wasn't. It had been so long that Elliot almost felt like a stranger to me. Of course, he wasn't. I was married to him on the job for over a decade. He reminded me that sometimes I knew him better than his own wife did. But it just felt strange getting together after all this time, when he didn't even say goodbye, and we may only be here because I was assaulted. "Liv? Are you doing okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"It's going to be okay." Elliot took my hand and then I pulled back after a moment.

"Why didn't you call me after you decided to leave?" I asked. That question had been on my mind for years. I had thought it would never be answered. But now was my chance to ask.

"I—" Elliot struggled to answer. "Honestly now, I don't know why I never called. I guess I expected you to call me. But when you didn't, I figured maybe what we had didn't mean that much to you."

"How dare you?" That actually pissed me off. "We were partners for twelve years? Do you remember how much we went through together? All those cases, your divorce and you getting back together, my first assault, everything that happened with Kathleen and Dickie—what happened with Calvin—" There was a lot to go through over those years and those were the first things on my mind. "And you think none of that meant nothing to me?"

"I don't—"

"You decided to retire—I understood. You hit your point and you wanted to stop." Given what we do and the people we deal with, I could understand leaving it behind once you've had enough. "But to never say a word to me—nothing after that. Well that hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"I thought about reaching out many times before now but—" I figured he didn't care.

"I get it, I'm a dick." Elliot said it, not me. "And I'm sorry, but I guess it's what had to happen. We can't change the past now." He had a point. "We had to move on with our lives. You became Cragen's number two and I moved on with my family—my kids." We had to live our separate lives. "But I'm here now." He took my hand again and I didn't make a move to push him away. "You know Kathy and I divorced again?"

"I didn't." I am actually surprised considering everything they went through. They managed to go back to each other then, so I assumed they would stay together. Especially since there wasn't the matter of me being in the picture anymore. "What happened?"

"Same old. I wasn't there enough and the truth of it is, I wasn't in love with Kathy like I thought I was." Elliot admitted.

"What about Eli—"

"We have joint custody. Most of the kids—Maureen, Kathleen, Dick, and Elizabeth—grown up now and they understood. We had to do what was best for each other." I guess it was true they ended up back together because Kathleen got pregnant again. Eli was still young but maybe it was better for him this way. Sometimes, parents are better apart. "Liv, hey, take a breath." Elliot noticed my hand was trembling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I've been like this since they found me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Elliot looked like he wanted to kill Lewis. "Good thing I wasn't around or I probably would have killed that bastard."

"I know." I smiled slightly. "The thing is I almost did." Elliot seemed surprised. "But anyways, now the important thing is moving forward, like you said." There would be a trial and hopefully he wouldn't manage to find a way to get away with it.

"Well, you're not going to be alone." Elliot scooted in towards the table, squeezing my hand a bit harder this time. "Because I'm here." I was then taken aback when he kissed the back of my hand. "You know why it didn't work with Kathy?" I shook my head slowly, though I knew the answer. "Because even she knew, that no one compared to you. And I was just an idiot who didn't act on it—who thought you could do better."

"We all make mistakes." It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to be here for you—for everything." I honestly wasn't opposed to it. The last thing I wanted was to be alone right now. "I promise I will never abandon you again." He then leaned over the table and placed a kiss on my forehead. I needed him tonight; I get him for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part in 2017, forgot about it, and then completed it a month or so ago. I thought I would share this on here. I actually like this even though I don't ship them anymore.


End file.
